


build your nest (upon my shoulder)

by mimosaeyes



Series: (and my pulses start) cathedrals in my heart [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day Two, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, prompt: travelling, victuuriweek, yuri is a begrudging cheeseball adopted son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimosaeyes/pseuds/mimosaeyes
Summary: “I miss Yuuri,” Viktor complains, at the same time as Yuri protests, “Get off me, old man!”For Victuuri Week on tumblr, prompts: “travelling”, “long distance, reunion”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Clockwatching by Jason Mraz: “lady, dreamer, you might be the soundest sleeper / tonight, sleep tight, and build your nest upon my shoulder”.

From outside the hotel room, there comes the sound of someone patting down and rummaging through their pockets, followed by a muted “Ah!” and a beep as Viktor scans his key card to unlock the door. Yuri Plisetsky barely has time to bid his farewells and end his video call before his former rink mate shuts the door behind him and comes into view of their twin beds.  

Yuri snorts. Absentminded as Viktor looks presently, he still moves like a model as he tugs his scarf off from around his neck, flipping his ridiculous fringe out of his eyes. The movement pulls at his V-neck top, teasing a glimpse of his collarbone. Sheesh! Life is not a photo-shoot, but apparently Viktor Nikiforov never got the memo.

“Once more for the camera? I bet Katsudon would have an aneurysm watching that.” Yuri smirks as he holds up his phone, camera app open.

Without acknowledging his mockery, Viktor sighs exaggeratedly and in one fluid motion comes over to flop, limbs jelly-like, onto Yuri’s bed. He lands with his back pressing firmly down on at least half of Yuri’s jeans-clad legs, effectively trapping the teenager.

“I miss Yuuri,” Viktor complains, at the same time as Yuri protests, “Get off me, old man!”

Life is not a soap opera either, but Viktor seems determined to involve Yuri in his melodramatic pining. He squirms until he’s positioned for maximum obnoxiousness, taking up Yuri’s entire field of vision, whereupon he proceeds to give Yuri the most pitiful, wide-eyed look he’s seen since that one time he accidentally tripped over Makkachin.

“I miss his voice, I miss his laugh, I miss his eyes, I miss his smile…”

Yuri gags a little, he can’t help it. Evidently, the only thing worse than being around the lovebirds was being around just one of them when the other was on the other side of the world, taking advantage of the brief off-season period to tour around the country with his family. They haven’t gotten to see much of him ever since his late-blooming stardom in the figure skating world. Viktor and Yuri, meanwhile, are on a sabbatical of their own, visiting a rink affiliated with their own back in St. Petersburg.

Viktor is still going on, practically sticking his hand in Yuri’s face as he counts off all the things he misses. “And I miss his hands, I miss his mouth, I miss his t—” 

“Oh my god, stop right there, that’s — _way_  too much information!”

That shuts Viktor up, and makes him freeze with his hand still up. His ring, golden and shiny and matching Yuuri’s, glints on his finger in an almost subdued way. Yuri’s been casting about the room, trying to ignore Viktor’s attempts to occupy his attention, but when Viktor actually stops talking and lets his hand fall, he sighs and looks down at the poor lovelorn man.

“I just — didn’t know I’d miss him this much,” Viktor whispers. His fingers play with the ring halfheartedly, twisting it about. His voice shakes. “Don’t you miss home when you’re travelling?”

Yuri considers. Admittedly, just before Viktor came back to the room, he had himself been on the phone with his grandfather, alternating between chatting with him and requesting that he hold the phone against his cat so he could hear her purr. Whenever he had to be away from home, the things he missed most were that little furball’s warm presence at his side in the middle of the night, and waking up to the smell of breakfast prepared by his grandfather. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Yuri says gruffly.

He lets the silence expand between them for a couple more seconds, then wiggles his left leg under Viktor. “That doesn’t mean you get to pine so loudly! Go… go call him or something.”

Viktor’s response is automatic and resigned. “Timezone differences. He won’t pick up for another four hours at least, and that’s if he doesn’t sleep in.” A hint of fondness sneaks into his voice at the endearing thought of Yuuri’s lazy-bones nature. “Which he almost definitely will, let’s face it.” 

“Eh,” Yuri grunts. “You can’t stay up till then. Go to sleep and text him to call you once he wakes up. Just take the call in the hallway or something, please, nobody needs to hear you two cooing at each other.” He shudders at the thought.

Viktor bites his lip and nods thoughtfully.

Yuri attempts to be comforting. “We’ll be heading home the day after tomorrow anyway. Maybe that’ll help.”

Something bitter contorts Viktor’s expression momentarily, then disappears. “Yeah, home,” he says, his voice not so much placid as a studied neutral. Suddenly the walls are back up in his eyes, and just as abruptly as he flopped down before, Viktor jumps up and goes to brush his teeth in the en suite. 

Whatever. Yuri opens up a voice message left by his grandfather. It’s composed entirely of hungry meowing followed by contented munching. Meal-time then. It coaxes a smile onto his face. 

He stays up later than Viktor, who bundles up under the covers and is sombrely quiet for ages. A sentimental notion occurs to Yuri as he watches him. He rolls his eyes, then picks up his phone.

 

 

 

 

 

When Viktor returns to his big, barely lived-in studio apartment, Yuuri is there waiting for him. 

“We decided to extend our vacation here to Russia,” he says, needlessly nervous as he shifts his weight from foot to foot. “You could show us around your hometown. Is it… okay that I’m here at your place? Yurio told me where to find the spare key…” 

Viktor drops his bag by the front door and runs to him for a hug. Yuuri laughs and pats his back, welcoming the exuberant greeting.

“It’s not home without you,” Viktor finally sighs into his hair, which is getting longish again. 

Yuuri is lean and strong and oh so warm against him. “Welcome home,” he says, and holds him until it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like everyone wrote something along these generic lines for this prompt. It’s an important theme to me, though, as tomorrow I’m leaving home for the first time to study abroad for over a year.


End file.
